


Snow Problem

by WonderAvian



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/WonderAvian
Summary: All this snow is very useful for a prank.Originally posted on tumblr December 20th 2016.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Snow Problem

It was a new day. Thanks to Brain's snow machine, snow had come down heavily overnight, leaving everything covered by a bright, thick white blanket of frozen water.

Gordon stared out at the lawn of the old Kansas house with quiet content. As always, the swimmer was the first one up. He surveyed the surrounding area with mild interest. Then, an idea sparked. He rubbed his hands together.

This was going to be one epic prank.

He rushed off to get the things he needed for his plans, grinning as he did so.

This Christmas was going to be unforgettable.

…

Virgil woke up slowly that morning. Blinking blearily, he rubbed at his eyes, frowning in confusion when he realized there was no light coming into his room from outside. Sitting up, the middle brother observed with some annoyance - and alarm - that snow had built up all the way up past his window - and he was on the second floor!

Hastily throwing his clothes on, Virgil hurried downstairs to see Scott, John and Alan sitting at the table, eating breakfast. Sunlight came in through the window on the door, but the windows on the other side of the room remained blocked by the build-up of snow.

Virgil stared at the group sitting at the table. Alan looked up and gave him a half-hearted wave. Scott chucked him an orange, which Virgil caught with no great difficulty. John nodded his head in acknowledgement of Virgil’s presence, but did not look up from the paper he was reading.

Virgil continued to stare for about ten seconds. He shook his head.

“What did I miss?” he said finally.

“Something awesome!”

“Innovation.”

“Gordon.”

Virgil looked around at each of his brothers’ faces. Their expressions told him all he needed to know.

Sighing wearily in exasperation and slight annoyance and his brother’s antics, Virgil went outside to see what Gordon had done.

Pushing the door open, Virgil blinked at the sight that stood before him. It was a sight that he had not been prepared for. It was something that was entirely unexpected.

There was no snow.

Virgil held up the orange in his hand and started peeling the skin of it absentmindedly, as if almost in a trance as he stared out at the completely bare lawn. It occurred to him that he had done a lot of staring lately.

Gordon trudged up to the front porch then, covered in mud, snow and grease. He made to push past Virgil, but the second eldest stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. The swimmer looked up then, and Virgil could instantly see the barely contained smile.

“What happened to the snow?” Virgil asked.

“I used it,” was all Gordon said, biting the insides of his cheeks in an effort to stop himself from bursting out laughing. He shrugged the other’s hand off his shoulder and ducked inside, eager to warm up.

Virgil did not look back at Gordon, but instead stepped further out onto the lawn to take a look around. He surveyed the area both with interest and confusion. It was quite odd to wake up and suddenly see all the snow had been moved overnight. He wondered why Gordon would do such a thing.

Shrugging his shoulders, Virgil filed it away under ‘strange things Gordon does’ and decided to question it no further. He turned around to head back into the house.

Completely by chance, he glanced upwards to look at the Kansas morning sky. That’s when he saw it.

“HOLY SHI-

* * *

“Gordon?”

“Yeah, Alan?”

“Just how did you manage to make a giant snowman and get it to lean over the back of the house to make it look like it was leering at whoever was trying to enter the house?”

“With ingenuity and persistence, Alan. And what you don’t know, _can’t_ hurt you.”


End file.
